Permanent
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony and Ziva spend the morning together. Tiva fluff


**A/N: Yeah, so this is set in late season 7.**

Ziva let out a content sigh as she awoke to the morning light on her face. She stretched slightly and turned to see her boyfriend still deeply sleeping. They usually feel asleep cuddled together and drifted apart during the night, each needing their own space. He was usually the one to sleep on his stomach and her on her back. But now that the weather was beginning to warm up he didn't bury himself underneath the comforter and wear long sleeves to bed and she was able to see the black marks on his shoulder blade.

"What is this?" She whispered to herself as she kissed his shoulder and ran her finger over the four letters.

It was her name, written in a fancy cursive black scrawl with the Star of David dotting the i. Located on his left shoulder blade where it could be easily hidden and it didn't look any where close to new, meaning he got it before they even started officially seeing each other.

"Mornin'." Tony mumbled as he awoke to the sensation of Ziva kissing his shoulder and her hair tickling him in random places.

"Good morning." Ziva smiled as she rested her head next to his on the pillow and ran her fingertips up and down his spine.

"Time is it?" He yawned as he got the chills from her touch.

"Early." She answered as she pushed his hair back off his forehead.

"'least we don't have to work today." He sighed as her hand slipped to play with the hair at the base of his neck.

"True." She said as she scooted closer to him and tangled their legs together.

"Cuddly this morning aren't we?" Tony laughed as he lazily dropped his arm around her naked waist.

"Maybe." She blushed her attention focused on the ink imbedded into his shoulder. "When did you get this?" she asked as she ran her fingers over the curvy letters.

"Summer." Tony said as he gave her a confused look.

"How come you did not tell me?" she asked locking her gaze with his soft green orbs.

"I thought you'd seen it before." Tony shrugged with a shy smile and he rubbed his nose against her's causing her to giggle. "I love when you giggle."

"I know you do." She laughed still tracing on her name on her boyfriend's skin. "Why do you have my name on your back?" she asked softly as she pecked his lips softly.

"You know why." Tony whispered as he pulled the comforter higher around them.

"I don't think I do." She admitted as she moved closer to his side and wrapped an arm around his upper back, resting her head directly in front of his. The tips of their noses were touching and they both mentally decided to ignore morning breath.

"I thought you were gone." He said in a soft yet confident tone. "And I wanted something to prove you'd always be a part of me. That when other people saw it they would just know." He continued, his eyes never leaving hers. "I needed something to be permanent. Even if it's just your name on my shoulder."

"What if I really was gone?" she asked as she toyed with his ear. "And you got married?"

"I guess she would just have to deal with the fact my heart would never truly be hers." Tony shrugged with a grin and Ziva gapped at him. "What?"

"You say it so matter of factly." Ziva smiled a slight shock in her voice.

"I'm done questioning and fighting my feelings," Tony said as he pushed slightly off the pillow so he was looking down at her. "for you. I know what's going on."

"What is going on?" Ziva laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm completely whipped, like a lost love sick puppy." Tony beamed and Ziva furrowed her brow not understanding the slightest of what he just said.

"What does that even mean?" She laughed as he lay back down and kissed her softly.

"That I am completely are your mercy." Tony smirked. "That given a choice between you and anything else, I will always choose you."

"You do not know that." She laughed as he tickled her side and she squirmed next to him.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, a large meat lovers pizza or watching the Sound of Music with me?" she asked and Tony grinned.

"Why can't I have both?" he joked as he nuzzled her neck. "There is no point in playing this game, it'll always be you."

"You are syrupy." She blushed.

"It's sappy, babe, not syrupy." He laughed as he laid her completely on her back and hovered above her. "I don't remember getting my morning kiss."

"You always seem to forget getting it every morning." She whispered as she sucked his bottom lip causing him to groan.

"That's weird." He grinned. "Doesn't seem like something I'd forget."

"You are right, it seems like something you'd pretend to forget in order to get more." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"That doesn't sound like me." He joked as he kissed down her cheek, jaw, and neck until he reached her pulse point when he sucked and licked until he was on the brink of giving her a hickey that could potentially get him killed.

"It sounds exactly like something you would do." She moaned as his hand slipped up her side. "Tony." She purred as he cupped her breast and flicked her peaked nipples as he continued to suck at her neck.

"What?" He asked with a sly grin as he took a nipple into his mouth and his hand stroked her abdomen.

"Do not tease me." She warned as she arched into his palm wanting more pressure as he cupped her warmth.

"Why not?" He asked as he switched breasts making sure to give them equal attention.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one at my mercy?" She questioned in a gasp as he inserted a finger into her wet core.

"Completely." Tony grinned as he watched her eyes close in pleasure when he inserted a second finger and stroked her slowly. "Now, let me take care of you."

"God." She groaned as he pushed the covers off of them and nuzzled his face between her legs. "Oh Tony." She moaned as one hand rested on her stomach holding her still as his tongue laped at her clit and his fingers moved at a frustrating slow pace.

"Tell me what you want, Ziva." Tony said as he kissed the inside of her thigh and stilled his fingers.

"I _need_ you inside me." Ziva pleaded and Tony smirked as he kissed his way back up her stomach until his lips had settled over hers.

"I love you." Tony breathed against her lips as he rubbed his borderline painful erection against the smooth skin of her stomach.

"I know." Ziva whimpered as he teased her clit with his tip. He moved to lay on his back but Ziva held him above her.

"What?" Tony asked confused as he bit back a groan when she grinded her hips against his.

"I want you to be on top." Ziva said as she stretched to kiss him. "I want you to be in complete control."

"You sure?" Tony asked as he stroked her side. He had always been on the bottom and let her have complete control over him, and he had no problem with that.

"Yes." Ziva nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Tony."

"I know." He whimpered as he took her hands into his and nuzzled her neck.

He slid her into her slowly and remained still allowing her to adapt to him and the new angle. She moaned and arched her back begging him silently to move. He complied and moved slower and carefully than he ever had before.

"Tony." She whimpered into his shoulder and it was then he felt her tears on his skin.

"You okay?" Tony questioned as he pulled from her embrace and waited for a response. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She said as she kissed him and rolled her hips against his. "I just-." He took his cue and continued with his movements. "Faster, Tony, please."

"No." he grunted against her throat. "Not now." He clarified as he slipped a hand between their bodies and flicked her clit, desperate for her to fall before him.

"So close." She moaned as she grounded her hips against his. "Tony." She screamed barely as she bit her lip and let herself loose control. "God, Tony."

"Ziva." Tony groaned letting her orgasm push him over the edge. He buried himself deeply as possible inside her before letting his white release fill her.

"I love you." She whispered against his shoulder as they both struggled to catch their breath. "So much, it scares me."

"I'm scared too." Tony whispered as he rolled off her and flopped on his back. His breathing still raged. "But it's not something I've felt before."

"Same." Ziva smiled as she snuggled against his side and pulled the covers back over them.


End file.
